


He's worse than Nicotine

by Mxtanoia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Chainsmoking, Female Frisk, Forbidden Love, I don't know if I should tag this as addiction, Instances of Smut, M/M, Male Chara, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, after nearly a month I completed this, also kinda trigger warning for, btw if you guess the song I used then I'll get you a cookie, hmmmhh enjoy this, only my feelings were hurt in the process of writing this, procastinating is my hobby, so much gay here, well someone has to bite the dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you, so I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's worse than Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> This pile of words is dedicated to my sweetheart Tria, if you're reading this, i love you a chunk <3
> 
> EDIT: I wanted to mention that this is based on a RPG I had with them. ~

It began with a single encounter. He'd been on patrol with his co-worker and the headquaters' detective Frisk as he found a seemingly upset and frightened young man got lost downtown or _better lost someone_. When the missing person finally arrived, seemingly pissed if one might add and Sans' blue eyes met the red ones of the other young man both immerdiately knew, that this wouldn't be the only encounter they'd have. Afterall, the brown haired man had threatened both him and Frisk for _whatever_ reason.

Et voilà, he caught the young man stealing at a convenience store in the middle of the night and had him escorted to the headquater in the interrogation room.

 

 _The Atmosphere in the small darkened room was tense. Sans was clearly done with that kid infront of him. Chara had been refusing to answer for the past half an hour and was just sitting there, grinning and taunting him with a superior look in his eyes. As if he was only playing with the policeman. "Excuse me, Officer", he asked innocently, "I have the right for a call during this interrogation, which I would like to do **now.**_ _" And as he dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up, he heard first a knock on the door and then saw somebody open it rapidly. "Ah, the Giant Brother", he commented and then gave his attention to the person on the other side of the connection. Great, soon some of his fathers' henchmen would arrive to pick him up. He'd only have to kill some time until then. So he looked over to Officer Sans._ What _a delightful name, he might add. Surely easy to memorize, exactly what he'd need to drive him up the wall._

_~_

_A loud crash of some of the headquaters' windows were to be heard. "Ah, seems like my taxi service has arrived", he spoke to himself and got up swiftly, taking his coat from the seat besides the one of Sans. Suddenly, there was a small explosion and several people started to cough in the background, slowly the smoke started to linger through the whole headquater. Soon, the two brothers and the young detective started to cough and heave as well. Only Sans gave the young man a glance. Charas red eyes were glinting dangerously. "You should be sleeping with your eyes open, Sans. I will find out everything about you", the young man gifted the light haired man with an intimidating glance and disappeard in the smoke._

 

 That first encounter, that first real, direct encounter. It was still embarassing to him, how the other had totally shown him his place and that Sans wasn't exactly the best police officer. His glance shot to the dark sky. The smog of the city was clouding the view to the stars. Just contributing to messing up his lungs. As if he'd care. He felt used by Chara, were all these kisses and promises only lies? Did he fake his feelings for him? Just to save himself from being arrested?

 

_With big effort he'd run up to the rooftop, supressing his pants and gasps he hid a little and watched what the person dressed completely in black was currently doing right there. Of course, he was aiming a shot at Professor Alphys. She'd revealed some information about the Dreemurr Organization that probably had enraged Asgore, **a lot.**_

**_"Chara? I think you should shoot! I saw someone run up the stairs to the rooftop."_ ** _Sans widened his eyes as he heard that command as well and the shot was fired. He only saw from afar how some blood splattered and Alphys dropped to the ground, to supposedly continue to bleed there. In that moment, Sans felt utter helplessness, he should've done something. He could've stopped this from happening._

_~_

_Of course, someone was bound to follow him up here. However, he hadn't expected it to be this person. The one that completely messed with his feelings. Even if he'd been undercover of nearly half a year, he had still remembered him. The kiss he gave the older one after he practically broke into his apartment. But now? The officer would arrest him. He'd be put in jail for the rest of his life, or maybe even would be put on death row. "You know, Azzy", he began to speak calmly; indirectly refferring, to both of the men that were currently listening to him, and stood next to the edge of the building. **"It's better to die than getting arrested."**_

_"Woah!", Sans exclaimed and raised his hands, "This wouldn't be a good idea, considering there's someone down there in this mess of a crowd that's counting on you as a partner, do you really want to let them down in this way?"_

_Chara closed his eyes and sighed. Of course. He ... He couldn't let Asriel down, who knew he'd be able to get out of this mess alone?_

 

The kiss on the rooftop after the assassination hadn't made any sense, but it felt so right. Sure, Chara had complained about tasting the Nicotine in their kiss but ... god. It still made his heart beat to think about it. He remembered how completely thrown off Chara had been. At first he'd tried to hide his emotions behind a smile, but after the kiss, his charade had dropped and the Brit had succumbed to this feeling, to _his_ feelings.

A sigh escaped the mans' lips as he lighted yet another cigarette. If he kept this trend up, then he'd be finished with this box today. Ever since the Brit had left him, he'd picked up that bad habit again. Well, they both didn't really break up. It was just, that Chara left suddenly after one night they'd spent together. Gosh, how he remembered the touch of the Auburn haired man, the way he moaned his name, how passionately the both had kissed. 

_He softly gripped onto Sans' shoulders as the older man already placed kisses at his neck. He lowered himself a little in the matress and enjoyed the touch. The burning sensation this was giving him. It felt like his skin was itching, pleasantly itching and burning. Slowly but surely, it drove him insane. He enjoyed feeling Sans' lips on his skin, caressing it and satisfying the feeling he'd been caging in for so long. His eyelids fluttered a little as the older man began on working on a hickey. "Sans", was his breathed response as he pushed his lower body a little more against the one of his boyfriend. A gasp escaped Charas lips as he felt Sans' hand softly trailing on his skin and going even lower._

_~_

_Some time later, the both were lying next to each other on the bed, slightly gasping and panting - still recovering from things they just did to each other. Sans wrapped his arms around his lover and placed a small and tired kiss on his forehead. "We'll solve this mess, together, okay? There's always two people at fault, so I'm guilty as charged as well."_

 

He kicked away the empty lighter. Why did he loose his heart to him? Why exactly to Chara? Again, he hadn't seen the Brit in Months. He just left the morning after that night. Sans had started to doubt himself, whether he'd done something wrong, whether he'd scared Chara off. The man craved an explaination for this behavoir, for this reaction. He had explicitly told the other that he would help him from now on, even if it would've cost him his job but Charas Pride must've been bigger than he thought. A voice ripped him from his train of thought and made him get up from his seating. "Sans?", the loud and high voice of his younger brother, "Come on in now, the exhibition is opening!" He sounded excited, Sans wanted to go home. Go home and keep smoking, maybe sleep. He seriously should consider going into rehab for this, but it calmed him down, it ... made him forget quite a few things. Just focusing on the bitter yet warm taste of the Nicotine. The light-haired man shook his head and followed his younger brother inside. He had something to attend to, so he had to be present, even if this was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Very soon the major started to speak, thanking the Volunteers, Donators and lastly the guests for attending tonight. 'Sure thing, pal', Sans thought bitterly and buried his hands inside his pockets. 'Totals up to 200 bucks.' It was about to get boring, Undyne went off with Papyrus, she was still mourning the death of her longterm girlfriend Alphys. Dressed in all black, had her red, long hair tied up in a high ponytail. Frisk? Where was she anyway. He could've sworn that she had been standing next to him during the Opening Ceremony.

Until suddenly, all the lights went out.

Panic.

People started to mutter, then yell and everywhere started a turmoil, the guests were moving around in uproar and inbetween he could hear his brother yell, trying to calm down the masses. A person bumped into him, muttering an apology and tugging him slightly. Sans wasn't sure whether to follow them or not, but he decided to do it anyway. He didn't really care for any consequences right now anyway. So he went with it.

However----

When the person used the light of his phone to create a little sight in the darkness around them, his heart nearly stopped.

The same fierce, warm and smart red eyes he had grown to adore met his, tired, exhausted and slightly dull blue eyes. "You're not in the best shape Sansy", the man stated and looked at the other but Sans in return couldn't say a word. His throat was dry. It felt like every word he had learned until now was deleted from his brain. This had to be a dream. After a few minutes of silence he began to turn his word finally at the younger man;

**"Why did you leave me again?"**

**Author's Note:**

> If you stuck around until now, please let me offer you a nice cup o' hot chocolate.


End file.
